Too Powerful to Contain
by Saycria
Summary: All she was, was a test experiment. Designed to listen to every command, and to kill on order. But, alas, everything finds a way to adapt. Saycria was a tortured experiment who had escaped from her prison, though not from her past. She still kept her chilled heart, until new people come into her life and melt the ice away.
1. Prologue

They had drugged her to see how her body would react, they put her young mind into terrible, scarring experiments and talked trash behind her back. They had addressed her by her tag, and didn't even think about giving her a name. They had called her JD17.

Through all the physiological torture they put her in, she had decided to give herself a name. She called herself Saycria.

They tried to control her, tell her what to do, and treat her like garbage the whole way through.

They'd never control her.

She had destroyed that lab in anger at this, and all who dared to keep her from escaping, What made her even more sick was the little scientists scrambling around, screaming, "If she gets lose, she'll kill everyone! She will eradicate the human race!"

They dared to call her a murderer. Oh no, she would _never _kill an innocent person.

Saycria gritted her white, pearly teeth together in anger. _'I'm not a heartless thing that kills everything in my path. I have feelings, emotions. I don't kill the innocent, no matter what happens to me. I do not bring vengeance to people who didn't do anything wrong.' _

The important thing was that she was out of there. No more of that disgusting lab, no more experiments.

Saycria dropped down from the large, birch tree she had been perched upon and stared out into the distance, smelling the smoke from the now burning laboratory. Orange light reflected on almost shiny pale skin. Fire shown off her sky blue eyes, mimicking the proud, burning embers in her soul.

Saycria had managed to steal some clothes once she snuck into a town. She didn't feel remotely bad about it, because of the fact that she had stolen from a family with _plenty _of money, as she could see from how large the house was. And besides, it was only one pair of clothes, and ones that she desperately needed.

They sure were a lot better than the rags she had worn before.

She got a pair of grayish shorts which covered her knees, blue and black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with blue and purple marks on it. Also, she was able to snag a pair of multicolored, striped, fingerless gloves. The colors used were various shades of pink and purple.

_'What a peculiar style,' _Saycria thought. She was puzzled the first time she had seen them, but she had gotten over her confusion quickly and decided to just roll with it.

You may ask how she had gotten these clothes; it was quite simple, she had snuck into the house

through the window, since the family decided to not lock the window for some peculiar reason, especially since they were quite wealthy, but she decided to dismiss this. She had dug around in the drawers, and found the clothes. Saycria was an experiment, with multiple different genes from multiple different creatures, so she was therefore not human, so she luckily possessed inhuman stealthiness,

even able to hide the noise of her breathing.

Oh, and the ability to deafen someone for a short period of time. Ah, how smart of those scientists to give her the ability to cast spells.

She was made to be a submissive, ultimate being. One to be ordered around, one taught to destroy on command. But they were stupid, they tried to contain something much too powerful for them. And the worst thing they could do was talk trash, assuming she was too stupid to understand. She wasn't supposed to be intelligent, but, alas, everything finds a way to learn. To adapt.

**A/N IMPORTANT**

**This is a simple test on this story, I do not know if I will finish it, and if I do, it won't be too long. I will finish it if enough people decide they like it. And yes, this is in the minecraft universe, thought it doesn't seem like it. The idea is that she can transform into any mob, and she has their powers. She also has some neat abilities of her own, as you can see by the whole spell idea. I really don't know what to do with this, I just decided to throw this out there and see how people like the idea. If they do, I will continue this and will continue with the whole shapeshifter thing. Leave suggestions in a review or PM if you like! **


	2. Chapter 1-The Alien Feeling of Kindness

**Chapter one: The Alien Feeling of Kindness**

_The news of the burning lab had stretched far and wide, and chatter had made it onto the streets of the little town that Saycria had taken refuge in. She had managed to have someone let her live with them until she could go out on her own. Luckily, no one had questioned who she was. Besides, no one would ever know, since every worker there in that lab had perished in the fire. _

_Really, Saycria hadn't felt guilty about killing those scientists. She was almost proud. She hated the thought of her being proud about murdering people, she knew how sadistic it was, how sick it was. But she could never control her animalistic mind that was hidden under all that intelligence. She never felt compassion, so her primitive side of her still existed and was easy to show if someone pushed the right buttons. _

_Even though she had somewhat overridden her...inhuman tendencies, and had realized it was wrong to kill innocent people, doesn't mean that dark side of her was gone. Oh, it was definitely still there, for she never thought it was wrong to kill people who had hurt her, mentally or physically. Saycria didn't think of those people as innocent. She didn't believe they could change, nor did she believe they deserved to live. _

Saycria glared at him viciously, trying to cover up the fact she was shocked, and even pleased at his words. "Don't look at me like that, stop playing games. I'm going to ask this again, _what do you want for dinner?_" He asked, making it clearly obvious he didn't want to deal with her failed attempt at being intimidating. He saw the shocked look on her face.

Saycria dropped the look, replacing it with a bored expression. She hated speaking, it made her feel vulnerable. Weak. "Well?" He stated flatly. She sighed, and decided to give him a vague, unemotional response that was "I don't know."

He huffed. "Don't give me that. You need to start opening your mouth more, you know, forming words? At least, if you decide to only talk once in a blue moon, show some emotion, jeese." "Fine, filet mignon," Saycria growled. He looked satisfied, and only gave her a nod before walking to the kitchen in a lazy manner.

She had come to find, after about a week, tolerable. She didn't like him, nor think of him as a companion, but she did find it hard to not respect him, especially for letting a random, somewhat freaky person like her live with him for the time being. Saycria found herself remembering when she first encountered him, which was about two weeks ago.

_She had been wandering around the town for about a month now, visiting the library at times to read and educate herself. She hardly had anything to eat, and refused to go to a shelter, telling herself she didn't need help, being the stubborn being she was. _

_One day, she was reading at the library when a younger male, who appeared to be near the age of 23 years, had disturbed her reading. He obviously noticed the fact she looked starved, and very sleep deprived. Her clothes had been ragged, her figure weak, though she seemed to have a powerful, fiery glint in her eye he couldn't help but notice. _

"_You have a home?" He asked, making sure to keep from any emotion slipping into his voice at the current moment. She simply snarled in response. "I'll take that as a no." Saycria took her eyes off her book, and gave him an unreadable glare. "I don't need help," She growled stubbornly._

_He sighed. "Obviously you do need help, I mean, look at you; looks like you've been deprived of sleep, food, water, pretty much everything a living being needs. I'm going to offer you help, ok? But if you refuse, you'll be living like this for who knows how long. Take it or leave it." Saycria's glare disappeared, only to show a contemplating face. She gave him a very serious, dangerous glare, though nodded to his offer. He knew what her face said; "Don't be playing games with me." _

"_Well, then, guess you'll be living with me for a while." He stated. She frowned lightly, but followed him as he lead her out of the library. As they walked down the street, Saycria focused on the now darkening sky, the shadows of the sunset creeping throughout the town. The sky was filled with pinks, blues, and golds that seemed to light up the town with it's glorious looks. _

"_Your name?" The boy walking next to her asked. Saycria frowned. "You aren't going to be easy to talk to, are you?" He stated with a smirk, "Name's Hugh." Saycria looked at him, obviously surprised by his demeanor. She snapped her head away, breaking eye contact. _

_After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Saycria." Hugh was confused at first, then realized she'd just told him her name. "Quite different, huh?" He said, still keeping a positive tone to his voice. Saycria nodded. More silence._

_She took this time as a way to analyze him. He had jet black, somewhat spiky styled hair, the color, matching his boots and jacket. He wore a red t-shirt underneath, with casual blue jeans. What had caught her attention was his steel colored eyes. 'How peculiar, very rare indeed,' she thought to herself._

_Saycria decided she wouldn't let her guard down, nor let Hugh know about her past. Keep it nice and simple._

_And now, she came to the realization she accepted someone's help. How come she refused to go to a shelter, but she'd accept a random stranger's help with hardly any problems? Even she confused herself at times. Was she already turning soft?_

Saycria smirked at her memory, and sprawled out onto the couch.

**A/N**

**Ok, how was that? XD**

**Well, I have decided to continue with this story...I feel like I went way off track, made things a bit confusing...**

**I realize I didn't even mention anything about Saycria's powers, and I really don't know how to incorporate them into the story. Time for more thinking, haha. I'm glad I got another character into the story, and it seems Saycria, even though she's not even human, still needs to have some kind of social contact. Really, I was thinking about the government going after her, and she needs to hide her powers from them...and somehow I'll incorporate the fact she can turn into any mob for decent periods of time, before she tires out...I'm trying to nerf her powers, and the reason why she isn't some OP killing machine is because she wasn't a completed experiment, like a BETA stage of something. Her primitive instincts and such will come in later, too, and stuff'll get pretty crazy XD. Ah, I'm trying, and I really hope I can really flesh this out.**

**Also, I would like to mention the passing of Robin Williams. Very tragic, knowing the man who brightened the world with his smiles and kindness is no longer upon earth. He'll be alive in our hearts, and may we never forget his amazing work and kind smiles. RIP**

**Reviews are appreciated, especially for this since I'm having a bit of trouble fleshing it out. Thanks guys, and talk to you soon!**


End file.
